


Ross Can't Help It

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: Ross has a crush on his friend but he just can't help it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so yeaaaah  
> Oh and this kinda switches from Smith's and Ross's POV

 

Ross was walking around the office when he saw Smith walking up to him. Ross just stood by the live streaming room door as he waited for Smith to close the distance between them."Have you finished the editing on the GTAV video? " Smith asked. Ross stared at Smith's beautiful blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle Ross thought to himself, they always do. Ross realized he had been staring at Smith's eyes for awhile now and Smith had a confused look on his face. Ross shook his head at an attempt to clear it. "Uhh sorry just lost in thought", Ross said hoping Smith believed his lie. "It's alright, did you finish up the editing for the GTAV video? " Smith asked again. " Yeah, it's ready to go, You can get it off my PC if you'd like", Ross said. "I'll let you get it, don't want to see your porn collection mate" Smith joked. They both Laughed at Smith's joke as they walked to their part of the office. When they walked in they both saw Trott sitting at his computer editing a Rust video. Ross ran a hand through his dark hair as he walked to his computer. 

 

Smith walked over to Trott as he waited on Ross to retrieve the video from his computer. Trott pulled his headphones off expecting Smith to say something. " Hey, mate...." ,Smith whispered. Trott looked up confused. "Yeah whats up? " Trott asked. " Somethings going on with Ross, in the hallway earlier he seemed out of it" Smith whispered. "I can talk to him if your that worried about it? " Trott asked his worried friend. "Yeah, thanks you know I'm not good at talking about that stuff", Smith said. 

Ross walked over to Smith who was talking to Trott and as he was about to walk over he heard Smith say his name. Ross froze, Smith was talking about him but about what. Ross continued to walk towards Trott and Smith and set the flash drive down on Trott's desk. Ross left without a word. Smith just stood in awe wondering what just happened. Trott was the first to speak. "Shit I think he heard you or something", Trott said with a worried tone. Smith left Trott to go and find Ross. 

Ross was stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. He kept having these thoughts that he couldn't explain. Ross's mind started to wonder as he thought about Smith's impossibly blue eyes staring into his. Smith's eyes flick downward to Ross's lips. Ross notices his lips are being stared at and he licks them biting the bottom lip with worry. Ross snaps out of his daydream when he hears Smith is yelling his name throughout the office. Shit he's looking for me. How could I explain these feelings to Smith? What if Smith doesn't feel the same way as I do?

Ross pushed these thoughts away as he walked out the bathroom. He heard Smith once again but was in the offices kitchenette. Ross headed down the hall and as he turned the corner into the kitchenette he had ran into something. As he steadied himself he realized he had run into Smith. Smith was on the floor holding his head. Ross froze as he looked at Smith's hand and saw a little bit of blood. "I'm so sorry mate let me help you up", was all Ross could manage at the moment . Ross reached down to pull his friend up. Smith groaned and went for the sink. Ross grabbed a spare rag that they kept just in case the dishwasher broke. "It's just a scratch I'll be fine", Smith said hesitantly. "Smith I'm really sorry here", Ross said handing him the rag. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Ross asked quizzically. Smith hesitates before answering "Yeah how 'bout a blowie later" Smith joked. Ross was stunned for a momment. "Uh you sure bout that you filfy bugger?" ,Ross said jokingly. They both laughed off the incident and luckily Smith wasn't hurt that bad. 

 

Ross and Smith were on their way back to Trott to tell him about the incident , but before they made it back Smith had to use the restroom. "I'll be with Trott", Ross said to Smith as he walked into the bathroom. Ross contemplated waiting on Smith but decided to just go to Trott. Ross had made it back to their shared office and was surprised when he didn't see Trott anywhere. Ross went across the hall to Duncan's room. Ross had planned to ask Duncan if he'd seen Trott but there he was. He was stood talking to Duncan about some videos. Ross felt it'd be awkward to join their conversation so he walked back to their room. Ross walked over to the couch and laid down. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

 

Smith stood in the bathroom washing his hands and rinsing out the bloody rag. His head hurt a little but mainly where the cut was. He stood thinking about what had to be done today. He started making a list in his head. We gotta record some more Rust, edit it once we're done, and then help out schedule the live stream for next week. Smith dried his hands off and headed for their room. When he entered he saw Ross had passed out on their couch. Smith stood watching for a minute and noticed how peaceful Ross looked. Smith went to his computer to start editing a video. Smith looked up from his computer and saw Trott waking up Ross telling him that we gotta record soon. Smith continued to edit until everyone else was ready to record.

They are done with work for the day. Ross is about to head out for the day and go to his flat when he hears Trott call his name. "Hey Ross, before you leave I wanted to talk to you about something", Trott said calmly. Ross bit his lip as he started to worry about what Trott wanted to talk about. He decided it'd be about work or something involving this weekend. "Alright what's up?" Ross asked. "Are you okay you seemed kind of zoned out today?" Trott asked worriedly. Ross thought for a second wondering what he meant. "I don't understand..?" Ross said hesitantly.  "Smith asked me to talk to you, something about being out of it earlier today when you two were in the hallway or something." Trott said. Ross almost blurted out an 'Oh' but caught himself. Ross stood staring at the ground for awhile before saying anything. Could I trust Trott with my feelings for Smith? Fuck it he thought as he said "Uhm no I'm not okay.... I ... have .... feelings for Smith. Trott stood there for a moment thinking. I shouldn't have said anything to Trott. "Are you sure you do?" Trott asked confused. Ross started to get angry. Of course he was sure or else I wouldn't have told you. "Well yeah I'm pretty sure I do!" Ross spat and sat down in a nearby chair holding his head in his hands. A tear trickled down his cheek onto his hand. "I'm sorry look it isn't bad to have feelings for someone it's just " Trott paused "Does Smith know?" "No and don't tell him please" Ross begged. "I'm not going to tell but you gotta do something about this" Trott said. " I know but i can't what if he doesn't like me back or if he thinks I'm a freak?" Ross said almost choking from nervousness. " Trott I can't do anything " Ross said. "Look we can keep this a secret now but your gonna have to sort this out sooner or later" Trott said affectionately. Ross hugged Trott and said his thanks before leaving the office.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hard to write kept contradicting myself whether i should do 1st person or 3rd person so i decided to do both again

 Ross fumbles with his keys as he tries to unlock the door to his flat. His head is still hurting from all the crying he had done earlier at the office. Ross contemplates not even bothering with eating dinner, but his stomach decided otherwise. He walked towards the cupboards, as he opened them he couldn't find anything to eat. He wondered if he should just order some pizza and be done with it. He pulled his phone out of his jeans and started to dial the very familiar number. When he finished ordering his food he decided to see if the guys would like to come over and help him eat the massive pizza he had just ordered. 

 

 _Ross:_ _Hey are_ _you busy tonight?_

_Trott: Yeah me and Katie are going out. Why? Is something wrong?_

_Ross: No was just wanting to do something I'll ask Smith._

_Trott: Okay I don't want to hear anything at the office about you two banging._

_Ross: Fuck you. Have fun with Katie._

 

_Ross: Hey wanna come over and hang?_

_Smith: Will there be food? And video games?_

 

Ross was taken aback by Smith's text. Am I that much of a nuisance? That I have to bribe him to come over?

 

_Ross: Maybe, you'll have to come over to find out._

_Smith: It's cool if there isn't any food but I know you have video games._

_Ross: Okay yeah there'll be food but I'm kinda tired of video games at the moment what about a movie?_

_Smith: Yeah a movie at your place sounds great be there in 15 mins._

 

 Did I just plan a movie date with my crush? Shit, Trott isn't gonna be here it'll be just me and Smith. I gotta get ready and clean this place up. It isn't that messy, just a couple of Mountain  dew cans scattered around the place. Shouldn't be that hard to clean up before he gets here. Ross picks up any trash laying around his flat. Once he is done he decides he still has time for a  shower. Ross walks down his tiny hallway to his bathroom, he walks into the bathroom and closes the door as gently as possible. Trying not to make too much noise at this time of night.  It's half past 9 and his neighbors would be sleeping by now. One time he had his friends over and they were being too loud and ended up getting a noise complaint from his landlord. The landlord had simply said to keep it down or he'd be kicked out. Being kicked out of his flat wasn't something Ross wants to risk so he makes sure he is quite at this time of night. Ross turns the water on for the shower and starts to undress while he waits for the water to warm up. He steps in and relishes in the warm water for a moment. The water felt so soothing to him especially after a long day of work. He starts to wash his hair and his body when he hears a knock on the door. Quickly he rinsed off, turned the water from the shower off, and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist while using another to try and make himself look less of a mess in case it was the pizza guy.

 

Smith had arrived at Ross's flat quicker than he had expected. He texted Ross to tell him that he was there, but got no response so Smith just walked up the stairs to Ross's hallway. He walks to Ross's door but stops just before he reaches it. Smith pulls out his phone to make sure his hair wasn't too messy or if his hoodie needed to be adjusted. Smith decides he looks good enough and proceeds to knock on Ross's door. No response. Smith began to worry that his friend wasn't there or maybe he'd hurt himself and couldn't respond. Smith knocked again hoping that Ross would answer so that his thoughts wouldn't get the best of him. He heard faint footsteps coming towards him from the other side of the door. The door swung open to a very wet and red Ross who was only in a towel. "You alright mate?" Smith asked in a worried tone. "Yeah I uhhh was just in the shower didn't expect you so soon" Ross stammered. Smith looked Ross up and down as Ross moved out of the way pointing to his couch for Smith to sit. "I'll be back in a minute gotta get dressed, Oh and if you hear a knock on the door its the pizza guy so answer it." Ross said as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

 

Ross walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He hated leaving his guest unattended to. Ross felt a tent in the towel that had been there ever since he saw that it was Smith at the door. He couldn't have a wank whilst his best friend was sitting out in the lounge waiting on him. Not to mention that his best friend was the cause of the tent in the towel. Ross tried to push his thoughts away as he got dressed and styled his hair. I haven't taken too long have I? He thought to himself while adjusting his Super Dry hoodie. He stood in front of his mirror hoping he looked as good as he thought and walked out of bedroom back to his friend. "Pizza hasn't came yet ?" Ross asked. " Nope, not yet. When'd you order it ?" Smith asked with one brow raised." I ordered it right before I texted you and Trott" Ross responded. Ross walked over to his TV stand that held all of his movies. "So you got any ideas about what you want to watch?" Ross asked hoping Smith likes action/comedy movies. "Uhm anything, nothing in particular" Smith said as he thought about some movies. Ross was bent down looking through the movies when he heard Smith get up. "I'll be right back gotta use the loo", Smith said walking away leaving Ross to pick out a couple of movies.

 

Smith walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked into the mirror and stared into his own eyes looking for an explanation as to why he had a sudden boner. You can't like your best friend, besides he doesn't even like you in that way. He had invited over Trott but Trott hasn't came yet. Did Trott have other plans for tonight? Smith felt trapped in a place that once felt comfortable to him but now is only harboring his dark secret. He flushes the toilet trying to hide that he wanted to try to get rid of his surprise boner before Ross noticed. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the lounge. Ross was now turning his DVD player on and had picked out a couple of movies for Smith to choose from. "So here's what I got", Ross said holding up a couple of movies for Smith to see. "How about MIB", Smith asked Ross. " Yeah that's fine", Ross said immediately putting it into his DVD player. "So earlier you said something about Trott?" Smith said trying not to be too forward. "Oh yeah, Trott and Katie went out tonight so he wasn't able to come over", Ross responded. "Oh okay ", was all Smith said. "Is that alright that it's just me and you?" Ross asked hoping that Smith wasn't put off that it wasn't the whole trio hanging out. "Oh yeah, it's fine nothing wrong with being your booty call", Smith joked. They laughed and joked around for awhile with their usual banter. They both were sat on the couch waiting on the pizza before they started the movie. An awkward silence had fell upon the two. Smith was watching Ross's lips as Ross was replying to something on Twitter. Ross always teases me with those goddamn lips. Smith loved the way Ross's dark hair complimented his pale skin.

 

Ross was scrolling through his Twitter feed when he felt as if someone was staring at him. There was only one person in the room with Ross. Ross blushed at the thought of being checked out by Smith. Surely Smith isn't staring at me. Why would he? Thinking his fantasies had gotten the best of him Ross decided to find out for himself if his feeling was correct. Ross slowly looked up from his phone and turned his head to see a almost blushing Smith. They were right beside each other both leaning on the arms of the couch. So there was no turning back now. They both realized what was happening. "I...... uh...didn't mean to-" Smith started to say. 'I can't help it this is my only chance' Ross thought. Before Smith could finish the rest of his sentence Ross was on him. Pushing there bodies together as Ross gently pulled the other man into a kiss. Smith was so surprised that he had gasped which Ross took as an advantage to take it a step forward. They were laying down on the couch Ross on top of Smith fulfilling both their fantasies. Ross started to pull Smith's shirt up, but stopped as he heard a knock on the door. Ross slowly got back into his original spot and blushed as Smith looked at him in awe. Ross decided to get up and answer the door to escape what had just happened. He pulls out his wallet and pays for the pizza he ordered. He shut the door and walked over to a table and set the pizza down. Smith stood up and walked behind Ross as quietly as he could trying to catch Ross off guard. He had succeeded, Ross jumped as he felt big warm arms encircle him. Smith had his arms resting on Ross's shoulder and nuzzled his head between his arm and Ross's neck. "I'm glad I'm not the only one holding a secret" Smith said slowly. Ross turned around and readjusted Smith's arms so that Ross could hold Smith closer. 

"I love you" Ross said softly. He didn't need a reply knowing that Smith liked him back was enough. Smith kissed Ross passionately, breaking the kiss only to say "I love you too"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write more soon. Please tell me your thoughts so far


End file.
